


Warrior

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: College AU, Friendship, Gen, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: She loves her after class coffee, blasting rock music in her earbuds. Does it give her a dose of unexpected bravery? Probably.





	Warrior

Monday was finally over. All Siyeon wished for was a nice iced coffee to treat herself. Stepping in the line at the closest coffee shop of the campus, she got her wallet ready and waited. With her earphones in with the volume up, she looked around at the people surrounding her. Most of them were students like her, either studying on their laptops or just chilling. Some faces were recognisable, like this one guy who always had his nose in his notes, or this other girl with a high, messy bun who was always hanging out with different people each time.

 

But there was always someone random, and she liked to wonder why they were rushing or what they did with their life. The though busied herself enough whilst she waited. Tugging her long, golden caramel hair behind her ear, she checked the board in case she wanted to change her order. When it was her turn to order, she took out one earphone and ordered her drink and paid. While she waited for her drink, she played with her earphones strings.

 

Listening around, she glanced at a table against the window and saw a girl. She had dark, shoulder length hair, sipping her drink accompanied by a piece of cake. But the most important thing was that there was this guy who was sat behind her trying to converse with her. Probably with too much insistence because she harshly turned around. What she said was a mystery, but in the end the guy stopped and looked back to his friends who were laughing like idiots.

 

Frowning at this man’s attitude, she almost missed her name being called by a barista. Grabbing her drink, she walked to the exit, passing next to the girl’s table.

 

Once outside, she whipped her head around for one last look, in case the man repeated his behaviour. Happy with the sight of the dark-haired girl being left alone, she continued to walk away.

 

The next few days were long and uneventful. Busy with her college schedule, she only found free time when she was eating dinner with her roommate. On Thursday though she was back at the coffee shop; one of her classes had been cancelled, so she thought this time instead of taking a takeout drink, she’d seat there for a bit.

 

Rearranging her bangs with her left hand, she wondered what sweet treat she would buy. Going through the same Monday routine, she hummed to her music. Then she remembered she wanted to a seat, so She looked around for a free space to sit. Luckily for her, several were available. Handling her tray carefully, she walked towards the seat she wanted. On her way there, she noticed the same girl as last time, but bothered her more was the same guy talking to her, again. Except this time he was standing next to her table, half blocking the alley. It annoyed her, that he couldn’t take a hint. From the girl’s face it was clear she wanted nothing to do with him. Slowly walking closer, she could hear her talking to him. Her tone was cold, but her words were polite. That was way more than he deserved. Tired of this situation, she decided to act.

 

Putting down her tray on the girl’s table, with the sound getting their attention, she focused on the guy.

 

“Maybe you should leave now, don’t you think?” She rhetorically asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Who are you?” His body moved to face her, supposedly to threaten her. Huffing at his silly attempt, she wasn’t budging.

 

“Her friend.” She smirked. “And you’re not. Move along.” Staring at him, she waited, but inside her she was losing it, screaming at herself for stepping into something she had no idea about. And mostly about how much of a mistake it was. “What are you waiting for? An invitation to go?”

 

“Crazy. Both of you!” He exploded to offend them, before finally walking away causing a dramatic scene by strongly opening and slamming the door.

 

When he was gone, she let out a deep breath, and tentatively glanced at the girl. She was smiling. At her. No knowing what to do she stood still, until the girl raised her hand to show her the seat in front of her. Nervously, she sat down, tightly smiling back.

 

“Do you often barge in to tell some guy off with a rock song blasting through your earphones?” The girl chuckled.

 

“Oh my god.” She let out. What she had done was replaying in her head. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Ah. No worries.” The dark-haired girl waved her hands around. “I can handle myself, but it was very nice of you. At least this time he won’t come back.”

 

“He better not!” Her anger against this dude was back at full force. So much that she ripped her last earphone off and throwing it on the table.

 

“You’re more entertaining than him.” She sipped her drink and watched the pretty blonde girl. “So, what’s your name, warrior?”

 

“Ah. I’m Siyeon.” Her voice was more stable and confident.

 

“Pretty name, warrior.” She giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I’m Sua.”

 

“Can you stop calling me that?” Siyeon asked, gone her sweet demeanor. “I don’t own a sword as far as I know.” She grabbed her tray and was ready to stand up and leave to another table.

 

“Your words are your weapon.” Sua retorqued, not offended by her behaviour. “Let me guess. You’re studying Literature?”

 

Siyeon sat still. That was such a compliment to her ears. Most people were taken aback by her sharp tongue and glaring eyes. But not Sua. Not being stepped on was her strength, and the unknown girl could see it.

 

“If you must know, I’m studying law.”

 

“Makes sense.” Sua pondered, taking the last sip of her drink. “Well, thank you for your intervention.” Siyeon watched her take her bag from the chair. It was clear she was leaving. “I’ll see you around, warrior.” Sua giggled, walking away. The whole time Siyeon stared at her. Even through the window glass, until she was definitely out of sight.

 

She slumped down on her chair. The past ten minutes were unreal. At least it ended well. That would suck to having her day end with being yelled at by a pretty, random girl. Pushing this aside, Siyeon dived into her sweet treat.

 

On Friday, she wondered if Sua would be at the coffee shop and if she should go there too. In the end, she decided to stay home, relaxing in front of the tv. However, on Monday, that was another story, and therefore, she began her daily hunt of Sua. Mostly, it was her going to the coffee shop and looking for her. All in vain.

 

That’s how she decided it was stupid to look for someone she didn’t know, only because they talked once. Apart from her name, everything else was a mystery. A week later, Siyeon was craving coffee and walked into the shop. Only to buy a drink. Playing with her hair, she was daydreaming bobbing her head to her music.  A slight shove from her right, startled her, and her instinct was to yell at whoever bumped into her. To her surprise, that thought stopped dead in her mind.

 

“Hi! You’re here.” Sua was there, in front of her. Immediately she ripped off her earphones. Admiring her, she was surprised to see she was such a short woman. “Long time no see.”

 

“Yeah. No harassments today?”

 

“No. But if I ever do need a warrior, I’ll call you.” Sua winked and moved with her in the line. She rolled her eyes hearing that ‘warrior’ nickname again.

 

“I’m not a warrior. Nor a lawyer.” Siyeon stated, before placing her order to the barista. Then she heard Sua place hers too and getting ready to pay. Being so taken aback, she had no time to protest, only to move at the end of line to wait for their orders.

 

“You’re welcome.” Sua said. “I owe you after what you did.” Siyeon thanked her. The whole situation was unusual. So, when they walked outside, Siyeon couldn’t help herself but laughed. “What’s so funny?” Sua asked.

 

“You.” Still smiling, she looked at her and her face was radiating with joy. Who was this girl? she wondered. “You’re so outgoing.”

 

“Says the girl fighting off a stranger guy for a stranger girl.” This time they both ended up in a fit of giggles, but they kept on walking in the direction of the campus.

 

“Do you study here?” It was all fun and games, but Siyeon’s curious nature was switched on.

 

“I do. I’m a senior.” Sua happily answered, not bothered by the inquisition. “I just moved back here for the last semester before graduation.”

 

From this moment, their friendship had begun. Every day they would learn silly things and other details about each other. Siyeon was glad to have made that move almost two weeks ago. Without that she probably would have never met Sua; A bubbly, joyful girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> &thanks to whoever asked for this one-shot on tumblr.  
> Comments are always appreciated ;)


End file.
